Voyages inter-dimensionnels
by killoloic89
Summary: Les vétérans du Manoir Smash décide d'emmener toute la clique dans un manoir hanté, dans une lointaine galaxie. Harmonie est chargée de les transporter jusqu'à cette sombre planète. Qu'adviendra-t-ils d'eux, une fois séparés ? Pourront-ils sauver leurs amies ? Les déesses s'épuiseront pour aider les combattants, mais le roi du mal n'a pas la même morale.


**Ok. On va dire les choses maintenant, cette histoire est longue et avec un unique chapitre. J'ai écrit cette histoire tous les jours pour vous l'offrir pour la nouvelle année. Je ne suis pas certain que cela est un si beau cadeau. Comme d'habitude, je suis pas fan de ce que j'ai écrit, mais ça me plaît déjà plus que l'histoire précédente. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour l'histoire suivante.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Couples : Ganondorf et Paluténa.**

* * *

><p>Harmonie était avec ses Lumas et leur lisait une histoire.<p>

Lorsque tout à coup, Paluténa entra en irruption dans la pièce.

La déesse de la lumière semblait paniquée et affolée.

-Un problème ? Demanda Harmonie en refermant le livre et en notant le numéro de la page.

-Oh, je t'avais pas vue, désolée ! J'ai besoin de me cacher.

-Encore ? Pourquoi ?

-Ganondorf veut absolument que j'aille avec lui dans le Manoir de Luigi. Et je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir aller dans cette maison hantée pendant plus de 0,005 secondes.

-Mais, ce Manoir, Luigi l'a nettoyé de ses fantômes, alors pourquoi ne pas y aller ?

-Parce que Luigi a dit qu'il avait relâché les fantômes parce qu'il ne voulait pas de cette maison. Et puis, comme rendez-vous, je ne trouve pas ça très traditionnel.

-Ganondorf vient d'un autre monde que le tien. C'est normal qu'il ait des traditions différentes. Bon, ils n'ont peut-être pas de maisons hantées mais...

-Arrête de parler s'il te plaît, il m'a vue venir ici, il pourrait nous entendre !

-Tu veux que je le fasse partir ?

Paluténa hocha la tête frénétiquement.

Harmonie rit légèrement, prit son livre et sortit, quelques Lumas de la salle l'accompagnant.

Paluténa regarda les Lumas qui restaient et qui s'approchaient d'elle comme s'ils demandaient ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite.

-Vous pourriez... Euh... Jouer avec... Ce télescope par exemple, non ?

-Maman ne veut pas qu'on le touche ! Alors nous ne le touchons pas !

-Alors prenez... Ce globe terrestre, ou euh... Ces cadres et euh... Regardez-les...

-Maman dit que ces cadres sont précieux, et ne veut pas qu'on touche à ses affaires.

-Elle est toujours aussi sévère ?

-Non, elle dit simplement que ce qu'il y a dans cette bibliothèque lui est chère, alors nous traduisons ces paroles par des « ne faîtes pas ci, ne faîtes pas ça ».

Très intelligents ces Lumas, se dit Paluténa.

-Mais sinon, reprit un Luma, elle nous laisse aller dans les galaxies quand nous explorons l'espace !

Paluténa jeta un regard furtif vers l'extérieur. Elle vit Ganondorf approcher avec le livre de la Reine du Cosmos dans les mains.

Paluténa se raidit et mit sa main devant sa bouche, apeurée.

Lorsque Ganondorf entra alors que le cœur de Paluténa battait à la chamade, celle-ci sursauta.

Ganondorf se mit à rire d'une voix trop grave pour être naturelle, et son corps partit en une poussière bleue qui s'envola, laissant place à la soyeuse robe d'Harmonie et sa voix cristalline.

-Navrée d'avoir failli te causer une crise cardiaque. Mais j'ai fait partir Ganondorf.

-Et de quelle façon ? Tu n'y es pas allée trop fort j'espère ?!

-Et bien, je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas là, et que s'il s'obstinait à rester dans MON Observatoire, je l'utiliserai comme carburant de mon prochain voyage stellaire.

-Tu es capable de faire ça ? S'étonna Paluténa, juste avant de revenir à ses problèmes cardiaques.

-TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE, cria-t-elle juste après sa réflexion, POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CEL A ?

-Mais arrête de crier comme ça, dit Harmonie, il pourrait revenir. Je vais poser l'Observatoire, et j'irai lui parler, d'accord ?

Paluténa acquiesça, lassée.

Harmonie, devant l'écran d'observation des galaxies, agita sa baguette. L'Observatoire tournait lentement sur lui-même tout en descendant juste en dessous de lui.

A côté du Manoir Smash se trouvait une place lui étant réservée. Le sol était creusé pour que le moteur et la plate-forme principale s'encastrent au centième de millimètre près.

Lorsque l'Observatoire s'y posa, un cri se fit entendre.

Peach était au sol, entre la terrasse et le brasier.

-Mes étoiles ! S'écria Harmonie, je ne t'ai pas blessée ?

-Non... dit la princesse un peu sonnée. Mais pourquoi tu poses l'Observatoire ici ?

-Peach, c'est la place qui lui est réservé, dit Paluténa.

-Je ne sais pas, je flottais au-dessus du trou et l'Observatoire a déboulé.

-Effectivement... dit Harmonie. Bon, navrée de devoir partir, mais je dois aller voir Ganondorf. Peach, ça te dérangerait de garder l'Observatoire et les Lumas pendant que je m'absente ?

-Non, bien sûr ! S'enjoua la princesse.

Harmonie la remercia et flotta jusqu'aux porte du Manoir.

-En fait, est-ce qu'elle sait marcher pour flotter constamment ? Demanda Paluténa.

-Paluténa, l'amour te rend complètement, sans méchanceté, stupide.

-Oh, désolée, dit Paluténa en reprenant ses esprits, c'est vrai que ça me rend... naïve... Mais je l'aime tellement, Peach.

-Je m'en doute, répondit la princesse avec un bébé Luma dans les bras.

La plupart des autres Lumas étaient partis avec Harmonie.

-Tu crois qu'il est sincère dans son amour ? Je veux dire, c'est le roi des... porcs...

-Et en quoi est-ce un problème ? Dit Peach, il t'aime, je t'assure. Mais, mis à part ça, tu n'aurais pas vu Pit ?

Peach commença à se diriger vers la cuisine, Paluténa la suivit instinctivement.

-Non, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Je l'ai vu la dernière fois avec Tip en train de discuter dans leurs chambres je crois. Ils jouent à un jeu vidéo je crois. Ça me rappelle d'ailleurs que Zelda veut te voir, Peach. Elle dit qu'elle a besoin de toi pour une de ses potions.

-J'irai la voir après.

Une fois les escaliers montés, Peach entra dans la cuisine suivie de Paluténa.

-Que comptes-tu faire ici ? Demanda Paluténa. Tu sais cuisiner avec des fragments d'étoiles, toi ? Je n'ai jamais réussi.

-Non, je ne sais pas vraiment le faire, mais on va essayer. Tu veux m'aider ?

-Euh, d'accord...

Le bébé Luma aidait Peach en lui rapportant ce qu'elle demandait.

Une fois leurs travaux finis, Peach souffla.

Harmonie revint juste après, et remercia à nouveau son amie princesse.

-Merci Peach. Paluténa, j'ai parlé à Ganondorf. Il insiste quand même pour aller avec toi au Manoir de Luigi. Il dit qu'il veut t'effrayer pour Halloween.

-Halloween ? Une fête des terriens ?

Peach se sentit un petit peu offusquée par l'intonation de la voix de Paluténa, mais celle-ci s'excusa du regard.

-Oui. D'ailleurs, j'ai une autre nouvelle. Mario, Link, Kirby, Sonic, Mégaman et Pac-Man veulent absolument se rendre dans ce Manoir. Et comme ce sont eux qui choisissent absolument tout dans le Manoir, nous devons les suivre.

-Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller avec eux, dit Paluténa. Je ne me soumettrai pas à leurs choix. J'ai toujours dit qu'ils étaient timbrés quand ils voulaient.

-Calme-toi, Paluténa, dit Peach. Au pire, à part être effrayées, qu'aurions-nous de grave là-bas ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être, que, ah bah oui, des fantômes pourraient s'amuser à drainer les pouvoirs magiques de certains combattants ! Cria Paluténa très énervée.

-Tu veux dire que tu as peur qu'un fantôme aspire tes pouvoirs ? Demanda Harmonie, le bébé Luma dans les bras. Ce n'est pas possible, ces fantômes ne sont pas aussi puissants.

-Mais, mais... Ils pourraient posséder le corps de quelqu'un et... Je ne sais pas ! L'obliger à nous attaquer...

-Tu es paranoïaque, chère Paluténa, lui dit Harmonie. Moi je suis d'accord pour y aller. Et puis, si tout se passe mal, nous n'auront qu'à débarrasser nous-même le Manoir. Je l'ai fait plusieurs pour sauver des Lumas dans des galaxies hantées.

-Oui ! Je m'en souviens ! S'écria le bébé Luma, Même que tu m'a sauvé d'une planète qui était en tempête de neige permanente !

-Effectivement, répondit-elle en souriant au bébé Luma. Il y a des planètes invivables dans l'Univers. Bref, Paluténa, viens avec nous dans le Manoir de Luigi. Et puis, Créa-Main ne donne le choix à aucun de nous, peu importe son statut. La grande déesse de la lumière doit venir avec nous !

-Je vais préparer mes affaires ! Dit Peach d'un ton enjoué, tu sais quand est-ce que nous devons partir ?

-Et bien, pour tout dire, ils veulent que nous partions tout de suite. Ils ne veulent pas passer la nuit là-bas, ils veulent juste aller affronter des fantômes.

Les coupant dans leur conversation, Sonic et Mégaman montèrent sur l'Observatoire.

-Euh, désolés de venir à l'improviste, commença Mégaman, mais Mario et Pac-Man disent que, toi, Harmonie, tu connais des galaxies hantées. Et ils veulent absolument y aller et que tu y transportes tous les combattants avec ton Observatoire... S'il te plaît.

-J'en connais, oui, mais lorsque l'Observatoire est transformé, ceux qui ont des problèmes de cœur n'auront qu'à bien se tenir...

-T'inquiètes, dit Paluténa, on pourra se partager le nombre de personne à protéger dans une bulle si tu veux.

-Dans ce cas, je serais ravie de tous nous transporter. Mais, sont-ils au courant à quel point certaines galaxies peuvent être dangereuses ?

-Mario dit qu'il sait, répond Sonic, et que de toute façon, si lui a pu traverser ce genre de galaxie, tout le monde peut le faire.

-Bien... Quand veulent-ils partir ?

Tout à coup, de derrière l'Observatoire, des gens qui parlaient très fort se firent entendre.

-Et bien... balbutia Mégaman.

-Maintenant ? Je suppose, répondit la Reine du Cosmos en soufflant.

Tous les combattants montèrent sur l'Observatoire.

-Merci d'avoir accepté ! Dit Mario en saluant Harmonie, j'étais certain que tu ferais cela pour moi !

Mario rejoignit les autres combattants devant la terrasse et le garage.

-Dis-moi, Harmonie, dit Paluténa, où se trouvent les dômes et cette plate-forme lorsque l'Observatoire se transforme ?

-Et bien, c'est compliqué... Tous les dômes disparaissent. La pointe de l'Observatoire se détache un bref instant du reste et laisse le grenier disparaître. La salle de bain s'écrase dans sa plate-forme, comme la cuisine, la chambre, la salle de jeu et la terrasse. La salle des machines par contre s'enfonce dans l'Observatoire. La plate-forme principale comme tu l'appelles, disparaît elle aussi.

-Ce n'est pas si compliqué, dit Paluténa. Et qu'advient-il du reste ?

-Hum... Les plate-formes où passent le courant devant la salle des machines se replient sur elle-même. Elles passent les unes sous les autres. Les barres rouges qui gravitent autour du brasier s'accrochent pour transmettre l'énergie à l'ensemble. Les bâtons étoilés devant chaque dôme se détachent, et, 4 d'entre eux grossissent et se mettent autour des moteurs, et les 4 autres autour du brasier. Les plate-formes de la salle de jeu et de la salle de bain disparaissent. Les plate-formes qui tournent autour de la salle des machines forment une sorte d'ailes autour de tout l'Observatoire. Et je crois que c'est tout.

-Ah oui... C'est compliqué et très mystérieux, répondit Paluténa.

Mario s'approcha et confirma à Harmonie que tout le monde était prêt à partir.

Chocosta sépara les combattants en deux groupes à peu près identiques. Il leur demanda également de se taire.

Paluténa visa une moitié avec son sceptre. Les membres de cette moitié furent soulevés dans des bulles invisibles. Harmonie pointa l'autre moitié de sa baguette et fit de même, sauf pour Ganondorf qui savait voler grâce à ses pouvoirs des ténèbres.

-Essayez de ne pas être effrayé durant le voyage, dit Paluténa.

Les deux déesses déplacèrent les groupes et les placèrent au-dessus de la plate-forme principale.

Harmonie flotta jusqu'au grenier et sa baguette envoya une décharge de magie qui s'envola jusqu'au sommet.

La terrasse, la cuisine, la salle de jeu, la salle de bain et la chambre s'enfoncèrent dans leurs plate-formes. Le sommet s'écarta pour laisser le grenier disparaître. L'Observatoire s'ouvrit pour laisser la salle de bain rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Mon dieu ! Cria Lucina, je déteste ce genre de chose !

Les combattants crièrent, surpris des mouvements étranges des plate-formes de l'Observatoire. Dés lors que la plate-forme principale disparut, Zelda criait de peur de tomber.

-Calme-toi ! Cria Paluténa. Tu aimerais qu'on te crie dans les oreilles lorsque tu fais tes potions ?

Zelda se tut, mais regardait quand même sous elle toutes les 5 secondes.

L'Observatoire se souleva de son « parking » sans que les moteurs bougent.

Puis, une fois dans les cieux, tout se mit à tourner dans une danse frénétique et désordonnée. Les moteurs partirent dans une danse irréfrénée et irrépressible en tournant sur eux-mêmes.

Puis l'Observatoire décolla.

-WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Cria Paluténa à côté de la Reine du Cosmos.

Harmonie tourna la tête vers son amie.

-DEEE...SOOOOO...LEEEEE ! Cria Paluténa, incapable de parler à cause de la vitesse.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de crier, dit Harmonie. Nous sommes à la vitesse de la lumière, ça devrait te connaître. Après, la vitesse augmentera de plus en plus.

-PAAAAS... VRAI... MEEEEENT ! Balbutia Paluténa. JE... NE... VAIS... JA... MAIS... AUSSI... VITE !

Au bout d'une heure dans cet enfer aux yeux des combattants, ils arrivèrent dans un système sombre, éclairée par une petite étoile bleue.

L'Observatoire se retransforma brusquement devant une planète noire où une sombre bâtisse se dressait.

Paluténa et Harmonie posèrent les combattants sur la plate-forme. Ganondorf descendit seul.

Tous les combattants étaient sonnés, Ganondorf le premier.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ce voyage était insupportable, dit Harmonie. Une fois, j'ai dû traverser un Soleil creux. J'ai cru qu'une partie de l'Observatoire était noyée dans la lave, mais j'avais oublié l'aura qui le protègeait.

Les dômes réapparurent. Les lumières se réallumèrent. La chaleureuse ambiance du lieu régnait à nouveau.

-Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Harmonie.

Tous les combattants étaient assis au sol. Certains songeaient même à vomir.

Les Lumas, eux, se remirent à jouer autour de l'Observatoire, virevoltant comme de joyeux enfants.

-Vous êtes complètement dingues ! Cria Ganondorf. J'ai cru que nous allions percuter tous les astéroïdes que nous avons croisé !

-Techniquement, répondit Harmonie, nous les avons percuter. Mais l'Observatoire est protégé. Il est capable de traverser une planète dans tout son diamètre. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour détruire des planètes en explosant leurs cœurs.

Les combattants, apeurés, reculèrent et s'éloignèrent de la Reine du Cosmos, sauf Mario et Luigi qui avaient déjà subi ce genre de voyages.

-Arrêtez donc de vous plaindre, dit Harmonie. Je vous conseille plutôt de vous rendre à la terrasse et d'aller sur cette planète et vite !

Les combattants entrèrent dans la terrasse un par un, et, grâce aux anneaux étoiles, se propulsèrent sur la petite planète.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne restait qu'Harmonie, Paluténa et Ganondorf à bord.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ce stupide anneau étoile, dit Ganondorf. Je vais y aller seul.

-N'insulte pas ces anneaux, dit Paluténa à voix basse. Ce sont des Lumas !

Paluténa et Ganondorf disparurent.

-Chocosta, dit Harmonie, tu veux bien surveiller l'Observatoire, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui Maman ! Répondit le vieux Luma. Je m'occuperai aussi des autres Lumas.

-Merci, répondit-elle.

Le bébé Luma rejoint sa mère avant qu'elle ne se catapulte par ses propres anneaux étoiles multicolores jusqu'à la planète.

-Si tu veux venir, dit-elle, alors soit.

Harmonie leva les yeux vers la planète.

Un anneau étoile multicolore se forma sur elle et la catapulta, le bébé Luma dans les bras.

Une fois arrivée, elle vit ses amis devant un Manoir gigantesque.

-Y... Y'a un truc... bizarre... dit Luigi. Ce manoir... C'est le mien !

Les combattants sursautèrent.

-Quoi ? Dit Zelda. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Ces fantômes sont monstrueux ! Cria Luigi, affolé.

Ganondorf avança jusque devant la porte. Il la détruisit aisément et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Paluténa le suivit, de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Pit suivit Paluténa, Tip suivit Pit en le traitant d'imbécile, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde fut entré.

Les portes se refermèrent instantanément.

Paluténa créa une source de lumière et illumina toute la pièce.

-C'est exactement comme mon Manoir... dit Luigi.

Les combattants décidèrent de se séparer en plusieurs groupes pour chasser les fantômes.

Harmonie, Paluténa et Ganondorf étaient au sous-sol.

-Je déteste cette endroit, murmura Paluténa dans les bras de Ganondorf.

Tout à coup, un fantôme traversa le couloir rapidement en rigolant scéniquement.

-Calme-toi, Paluténa, lui dit Ganondorf. Il n'y a rien de dangereux ici.

Alors qu'Harmonie ouvrait une porte, un fantôme surgit et la fit s'écarter rapidement en flottant.

Le fantôme se tourna vers Paluténa qui tentait de se cacher dans les bras de Ganondorf.

Le fantôme vola sur Paluténa et tentait de la tirer en dehors des bras de son cher et tendre.

Ganondorf frappa le fantôme qui s'envola 10 mètres plus loin.

-Tu as réussi à le toucher ? S'étonna Harmonie. Moi qui croyait les fantômes intouchables.

-M... merci ! Balbutia Paluténa, effrayée.

-Harmonie, t'as beau rester là à ouvrir les portes, ça nous aide pas à capturer ces fantômes. Comment tu comptes faire ?

Harmonie vit un Boo peu loin d'elle et l'entoura d'une bulle magique et l'attira vers elle.

-Et bien comme ça, répondit-elle.

-Je ne suis pas certain que cela...

Paluténa cria lorsqu'elle vit la bulle du fantôme s'approcher d'elle.

Harmonie s'excusa platement et fit disparaître le fantôme.

-Et tu l'as mis où ? Demanda Paluténa d'une voix faible.

-Euh, je ne sais pas vraiment... Mais je peux le faire réapparaître !

Le fantôme réapparut devant Paluténa qui serra les dents.

Les 3 personnes tournèrent subitement la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir.

Zelda et Peach vinrent et la princesse d'Hyrule dit :

-Oh, vous êtes là. On vous a cherché partout.

-Mais, Zelda, c'est le couloir principal du sous-sol... dit Harmonie.

-Bref, répliqua Zelda, Mario et Pac-Man veulent vous dire que c'est officiellement une compétition, et que le gagnant remportera... Je ne sais quoi. Le groupe qui aura le plus de fantômes gagnera. Bonne chance.

Les deux princesses fermèrent la porte.

-C'était... Étrange... dit Paluténa.

-Tu n'as plus peur toi ? Demanda Ganondorf.

Paluténa écarquilla les yeux.

-Une compétition ‽ S'exclama-t-elle, dépêchez-vous, on doit gagner !

La déesse de la lumière s'écarta subitement du roi du mal et courut jusqu'à la première porte non-visitée qu'elle vit.

Harmonie flotta rapidement (malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas des plus véloces) jusqu'à la porte que Paluténa a pris en rigolant.

Ganondorf soupira et suivit la Reine du Cosmos.

-Dans l'étrange pièce complètement gelée, Ganondorf ne vit qu'un énorme laser jaune fonce sur lui. Paluténa se téléporta devant le roi du mal et renvoya le rayon d'énergie avec son bouclier réfléchissant.

Malheureusement, le laser dévia et, au lieu de retourner à l'envoyeur qui se trouvait derrière le mur désormais troué, fonça sur Harmonie qui le fit disparaître avec le pointeur étoilé in extremis.

-Mes étoiles ! S'écria Harmonie, pourquoi me l'as tu envoyé dessus ?

-Je ne te visais pas, je t'assure ! Répliqua Paluténa.

-Merci, balbutia Ganondorf.

-De rien mon cœur, répondit Paluténa.

La fumée provoquée par le laser jaune se dissipa. _(M)_Daraen apparut de derrière celle-ci.

-Oh... dit _(F)_Daraen qui apparut de derrière _(M)_Daraen, désolés... On voulait vaincre un fantôme et nous avons utilisé Thoron... Mais je crois que c'était trop puissant.

-Que faîtes-vous ici ? Demanda Paluténa. Normalement, c'est nous qui devons être au sous-sol...

-Mais non... dit _(M)_Daraen, c'est à nous de vous demander ce que vous faîtes au deuxième étage...

-On a un problème, dit Harmonie. A mon avis, chaque partie du Manoir est une dimension différente... Et elles se réarrangent comme elles veulent, ces dimensions.

-Tu veux dire que si je frappe ce mur, par exemple, dit Paluténa en détruisant un mur entier, je verrai...

Les Daraen jetèrent un œil vers le mur détruit et virent le grenier avec Samus, Ike et Lucario à l'intérieur.

-Vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi vous êtes venus jusqu'au grenier ? Demanda Ike.

Paluténa soupira.

-Si c'est comme ça dés que nous ouvrirons une porte, dit Harmonie, ce sera compliqué de capturer tout ces fantômes.

Ganondorf ouvrit la porte au fond du couloir.

-Je crois que celle-ci est au bon endroit, dit-il.

Paluténa pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce remplie d'or et de tableaux vides.

-Intéressant, dit Samus en entrant aussi dans la pièce.

Les Daraen, Harmonie et son Luma, et Ganondorf entrèrent aussi dans la pièce.

-C'est luxueux par ici, dit Harmonie.

Alors que Ganondorf allait ouvrir un coffre doré, une voix se fit entendre.

-WHOAW, RETOURNEZ VITE A L'ENTREE ! Cria Luigi.

-Comment pouvons-nous l'entendre ? Demanda _(F)_Daraen. Je ne savais pas qui Luigi était télépathe.

-Aucune idée, répondit Paluténa, mais nous devrions quand même remonter. Après tout ce qui s'est passé d'étrange aujourd'hui.

Le petit groupe se dirigea jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé.

Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, les combattants cherchaient leur rendez-vous.

-Je ne vois ni Luigi, ni Luigi, personnellement, dit _(F)_Daraen.

-Effectivement... répondit Samus.

-C'est sûrement ces fantômes, dit Ike qui avait perdu foi en cette maison dés lors qu'il était entré.

-J'ai tellement envie de quitter cet endroit, dit Samus. Pourquoi ce sont eux qui décident des voyages ?

-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous voyageons, dit Ganondorf. Nous sommes des combattants, pas des touristes.

-Vous étiez pourtant bien heureux il y a quelques mois lorsque j'ai dû vous emmené sur cette planète ensoleillée, dit Harmonie.

Personne ne répondit.

Peach et Zelda sortirent d'une porte et saluèrent les combattants.

-Euh... Salut... répondit Samus alors que Zelda lui serrait frénétiquement la main.

Soudainement, le corps de Zelda devint translucide jusqu'à laisser place au Roi Boo.

C'est subite, non ?

L'immense Boo se mit à parler :

-Bonjour à vous... Ravi de vous revoir, Harmonie. Aussi charmante que d'habitude.

Harmonie ne sourit pas.

-Et toujours aussi vide d'émotions, continua le Boo. Adorable ton étoile, mais bref. Je suis ici pour vous dire que vos amis sont entre mes mains. Je les tiens prisonniers. Et le Manoir est enchanté pour vous empêcher de...

Paluténa s'insurgea.

-Ta stupide maison ne retiendra pas une déesse telle que moi !

Malheureusement pour elle, le méga-laser qu'elle lança sur la porte s'annihila totalement.

La déesse, vexée, se tut et se tint droite.

-Pour les sauver, prenez ces portes qui mènent à d'autres galaxies pour me rejoindre. Venez avant que je contrôle leurs âmes pour vous tuer !

Le Roi Boo disparut.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il te connaisse, Harmonie ? Demanda Ike.

-Et bien... Mario l'a invité pour une compétition de Mario Kart...

-Vous invitez vos ennemis ? S'écria Samus. Ce doit être un bon moyen pour les éliminer...

-Nous ne les éliminons pas... dit Harmonie, nous faisons juste... des courses.

Les combattants soupirèrent.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Se défendit Harmonie, ce ne sont pas mes décisions ! Et puis, personnellement, ce Boo ne m'a rien fait. Jusqu'à présent.

Lucario ouvrit une porte qui menait à une planète enneigée.

-Il faut un commencement à tout, dit-il en entrant... ou en sortant... Enfin bref, il y est allé.

Les autres le suivirent, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

-Il fait drôlement chaud pour une planète enneigée, fit remarquer Samus.

-C'est peut-être ton armure, répliqua Ike qui grelottait.

Samus haussa les épaules et avança.

-Tu comptes aller où ? Demanda Harmonie qui se protégeait de la tempête de neige naissante par son bouclier.

-Autant explorer cette planète, il y sûrement un moyen de retrouver ce stupide fantôme.

-Nous pourrions aussi retourner au Man...

La porte que Paluténa pointait disparut subitement.

La déesse de la lumière soupira et se mit à flotter pour ne pas avoir à marcher dans la neige.

Au bout de 30 minutes de marche -ou de flottaison- vaines, les combattants autres que Samus, Harmonie et Paluténa étaient complètement gelés.

-Samus, attends. Ils sont frigorifiés derrière. On devrait pouvoir trouver une grotte pour qu'ils se réchauffent.

-Dans ce tas de neige ingrate ? Autant chercher une aigui...

-J'en vois une, dit Harmonie. Paluténa, nous pouvons sûrement les téléporter là-bas.

Paluténa acquiesça et se téléporta déjà elle-même dans la montagne.

Elle visa les combattants sauf Harmonie et son Luma de la main et les téléporta d'un seul bloc jusqu'à elle.

Paluténa était silencieuse. Elle ne semblait pas braiment réveillée.

Dans la grotte, la déesse de la lumière fit apparaître des griffes de feu et en alluma un avec des branches d'arbres retrouvées dans la grotte.

-On dirait que des gens sont déjà passés par-là... fit remarquer Samus. Je ne crois pas que les branches d'arbres se cultivent dans les grotte.

-J'ai déjà vu cette planète, dit Harmonie...

-Maman, dit le bébé Luma en sortant des bras d'Harmonie, ce n'est pas ici que tu es venue me chercher ?

-Peut-être... Cela fait longtemps... Mais, quad je t'ai sauvé, dit Harmonie, il y avait des pièces violettes sur cette planète. Elles ne disparaissent pas ainsi, normalement. Et je connais l'emplacement des supers étoiles qui avaient été volées, et aucune n'est venue ici.

-Les pièces violettes, dit Samus, c'est pas ce truc là.

Samus montra à Harmonie une rangée de piécettes violettes qui tournaient sur elle-même.

-Si, c'est ça. Nous devrions les collecter. Réunies, elles font changer la planète de forme.

Samus sauta jusqu'à la montagne d'en face et utilisa son grappin pour être certaine d'y arriver.

Samus toucha l'une des pièces qui s'infiltra dans son armure sous forme d'énergie.

-J'ai un compteur de pièces qui est apparut dans mon armure, dit Samus. Tu veux bien les surveiller ? On dirait que Paluténa n'est pas... consciente.

Samus disparut dans la tempête et le blizzard.

Harmonie retourna dans les grotte.

Paluténa lui dit :

-Ils sont allés plus loin dans la grotte. J'ai allumé un feu plus loin pour eux.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, dit Harmonie. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas froid ? Tes pouvoirs ne sont peut-être pas efficaces...

-Arrête, répliqua Paluténa d'un ton énervé. Je vais très bien.

Paluténa érigea un mur de lumière à l'entrée de la grotte pour empêcher le froid mais pas l'air de passer.

La lumière aussi passait.

-Je l'ai enchanté pour que Samus puisse revenir, dit Paluténa d'un ton énervé, alors maintenant laisse moi seule.

Harmonie ne dit rien et partit au fond de la grotte.

Là-bas, les combattants se disputaient.

-C'est toi qui a voulu venir, comment oses-tu dire que c'est ma faute ? Cria _(F)_Daraen sur Lucario.

-Nous devons les sauver, et si nous n'y arrivons pas, dit Lucario, ce sera notre faute d'avoir suivi Mario et Pac-Man dans leurs stupidités.

-De toute façon, ils sont prisonniers maintenant. Ils doivent regretter d'eux-même, sinon JE leur ferai regretter, s'écria _(M)_Daraen.

-Calmez-vous, dit Harmonie. Vous avez encore froid ?

-Non, répliquèrent-ils en criant simultanément.

Le bébé Luma flotta en arrière, surpris des cris des combattants.

-Maman, pourquoi ils sont aussi méchants ?

Harmonie prit le Luma dans ses bras et retourna à l'entrée de la grotte.

-Pour rien, mon petit. Ils doivent être stressés par les évènements.

-Tu crois que nous pourrons retrouver la princesse Peach ?

-Bien sûr, nous les retrouverons tous.

Lorsqu'Harmonie fut arrivée à l'entrée, elle ne vit aucune déesse de la lumière.

Harmonie mit sa main devant elle pour tenter de traverser la barrière, mais sa main fut stoppée et électrisée.

Elle la retira et recula.

-Nous sommes coincés... dit-elle. Paluténa nous aurait-elle enfermés ?

Harmonie ne s'inquiétait pas, mais le jeune Luma, lui...

La Reine du Cosmos annihila la barrière avec le pointeur étoilé.

Elle sortit de la grotte et aperçut Samus et Paluténa en train de se battre.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, et, prenant le jeune Luma dans les bras, vola jusqu'aux deux combattantes.

Harmonie s'interposa entre les deux, mais au même moment, Samus utilisa son Final Smash, et Paluténa son méga-laser.

La Reine du Cosmos fit apparaître le pointeur étoilé bleu et orange et aspira les deux rayons d'énergie.

-Arrêtez ! Pourquoi vous battez-vous ? Demanda Harmonie.

-Elle est devenue complètement folle, dit Samus. Elle dit qu'elle doit nous empêcher de retrouver les autres.

-C'est faux ! Répliqua Paluténa.

Très convaincante cette déesse manipulée.

Harmonie se plaça à côté de Samus.

-Tu crois cette peste ? S'énerva Paluténa. Je ne te le pardonnerai pas !

La déesse de la lumière renvoya un méga-laser.

Harmonie fit apparaître une super étoile qu'elle envoya dans le chemin du laser.

L'étoile renvoya le laser et disparut.

-Tes satanés étoiles sont inutiles face à moi !

-Ne parle pas si vite, dit Harmonie.

Des grandes étoiles se mirent à scinder le ciel, tentant de toucher Paluténa malgré la vitesse à laquelle elles allaient.

Alors qu'Harmonie allait attaquer Paluténa distraite par les étoiles, une explosion survint de la grotte où étaient les combattants.

Harmonie soupira.

-Samus, je dois aller voir ce qui se passe là-bas. Essaie d'attaquer Paluténa pendant que les grandes étoiles l'empêchent de se concentrer sur toi.

Harmonie disparut devant la chasseuse de prime.

Une fois dans la grotte, la Reine du Cosmos vit _(F)_Daraen tenir _(M)_Daraen par le col. La tacticienne était aussi rouge que du sang et ne semblait pas vraiment contente.

-Tu as fait exprès de me toucher pendant que tu utilisais Nosferatu ? Cria-t-elle. Comment oses-tu !

Après quelques Thoron qui fusèrent, _(F)_Daraen se calma et s'isola.

-Vous êtes vraiment immatures, dit Harmonie en cassant le silence.

-Tu peux parler, répliqua Ganondorf. Comme Reine du Cosmos on a pas vu aussi sérieuse.

Harmonie soupira encore.

-J'essayais simplement de me changer les idées. Désolée de vous avoir causé des troubles. Je vais voir _(F)_Daraen.

La Reine du Cosmos aurait pu perdre son sourire, si elle en avait. Il est vrai qu'elle était fan d'aventures et de sport, donc elle se changeait les idées dés qu'elle le pouvait, en faisant du golf, du kart, ou en aidant Mario et Peach dans leurs aventures.

La nostalgie et la mélancolie la quittaient pendant ce court instant et lui permettaient de vivre librement.

C'est pour cela qu'elle était plus d'humeur enjouée en ce moment. Elle avait remarqué que cela avait surpris Mario et sa princesse bien-aimée.

-_(F)_Daraen ? Demanda Harmonie à la tacticienne assise devant un mur.

-Oui ?

-Nous devons aller aider Samus. Je tenterai de vous protéger du froid extérieur, même si j'avoue que cela sera compliqué.

La tacticienne se releva lentement et marcha jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte.

Harmonie fit le même discours aux autres combattants qui marchèrent aussi jusqu'à l'entrée.

Le jeune Luma sauta dans les bras de sa mère et y chercha de la chaleur.

La Reine du Cosmos avait toujours de l'amour pour ses enfants, mais les paroles de Ganondorf l'avaient un peu attristée. Elle n'aimait pas moralement blesser les gens. Elle était discrète, calme et à l'apparence paisible, même si son âme était tourmentée des blessures du passé.

-Ça va pas, Maman ? Demanda le bébé Luma.

-Si, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle flotta jusqu'à l'entrée.

Les combattants l'attendaient.

Elle érigea des boucliers devant chacun combattant en un coup.

Ensuite, elle les téléporta jusqu'à Samus et Paluténa qui se battaient encore.

Les grandes étoiles traversaient encore le ciel.

Harmonie s'envola jusqu'à elle et les fit disparaître.

La baguette de la Reine du Cosmos s'illumina.

Dans le ciel, une fine ligne de lumière traversa le ciel.

Lorsque l'Observatoire arriva au-dessus d'Harmonie, il prit sa forme normale.

Chocosta demanda à Harmonie :

-Maman ? Tu as besoin de l'Observatoire ? Que faites-vous sur cette planète glacée ?

-C'est une longue histoire Chocosta, que je raconterai sûrement aux Lumas quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

Harmonie redescendit jusqu'à Samus, sa robe virevoltant avec la vitesse, ce qui poussa _(M)_Daraen à se cacher les yeux lorsqu'il leva la tête alors qu'il était sous la Reine.

-Il faudrait qu'un jour elle m'explique comment elle fait pour avoir l'Univers entier sous sa robe, se murmura le tacticien.

-Samus, dit Harmonie, arrête de la bombarder.

Harmonie visa la déesse de la lumière avec sa baguette et dit à son Luma de s'éloigner. Elle fit brusquement descendre son bras, la déesse de la lumière s'écrasant au sol simultanément.

Ganondorf, énervé, attrapa le bras d'Harmonie et tenta de prendre la baguette.

Le jeune Luma, lui aussi en colère, frappa Ganondorf pour libérer sa mère.

Harmonie en profita pour immobiliser Paluténa ET Ganondorf.

-Je suis désolée, dit la Reine du Cosmos.

Harmonie fit voler Paluténa jusqu'à son Observatoire et s'y téléporta, gardant un œil sur Ganondorf qui pourrait se libérer de son emprise.

-Maman, si tu comptes débarrasser dame Paluténa du fantôme qui s'est joint à son âme, j'ai une idée.

Harmonie s'arrêta et regarda Chocosta avec perplexité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harmonie redescendit seule.

Le bébé Luma sauta dans ses bras et s'y blottit.

-Qu'as-tu fait de Paluténa ? Cria Ganondorf.

Harmonie leva un de ses bras puisqu'elle tenait son enfant dans l'autre, et transforma l'Observatoire.

-Tu comptes l'envoyer dans l'espace ? Cria Ganondorf.

-Pas vraiment, dit Harmonie.

L'Observatoire s'envola et tourna autour de la planète pendant au moins 15 minutes. Pendant ce temps, le roi du mal et la Reine du Cosmos s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas s'attaquer si Harmonie le relâchait.

L'Observatoire, sous l'ordre d'Harmonie, se repositionna au-dessus des combattants.

Retransformé, l'Observatoire se pencha.

Il était sauvent pencher, l'Observatoire, mais il avait sa propre gravité, alors ce n'était pas perceptible de l'intérieur.

L'eau de la salle de bain coulait jusqu'à la planète et disparaissait avant de toucher le sol.

-Pourquoi l'eau disparaît-elle ? Demanda Ike. Ni ne gèlent, d'ailleurs.

Harmonie ne répondit pas et vola jusqu'à Chocosta.

Paluténa était au sol, le visage blanc voire vert.

Une massa jaune s'échappa du corps de la déesse et disparut soudainement.

Chocosta eut juste le temps de crier : « Maman, derrière toi ! ».

La Reine du Cosmos se retourna et frappa le fantôme avec ses pouvoirs.

La mini-galaxie générée fit disparaître l'ectoplasme.

La déesse de la lumière se releva en se tenant l'estomac.

-J'ai envie de vomir...

-Je sais Paluténa, tu ne supportes pas du tout les voyages interstellaires.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Un fantôme a décidé de te posséder pour nous affronter. Il s'est frotté à plus fort que lui.

-Tu insinues que je suis plus faible qu'un simple fantôme ?

-Non, il t'a prise par surprise. Calme-toi, Ganondorf veut te voir.

Paluténa et Harmonie redescendirent lentement de l'Observatoire, Harmonie soutenant son amie par l'épaule.

Ganondorf prit la main de sa chère déesse et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Moi qui ai espéré que tu sois tombée du mauvais côté de la force...

Paluténa rit doucement.

-Tu sais que mon rôle est de protéger les humains, pas de les tuer.

Les combattants se réjouirent de la reprise de conscience de Paluténa.

Ils décidèrent rapidement de récupérer les pièces violettes après que Samus leur en eut parlé.

Les pièces regroupées, le sol se mit à trembler.

La planète s'ouvrit en deux aussi facilement que rapidement. Et elle s'ouvrit très rapidement.

Harmonie et Paluténa flottèrent dans le précipice qui s'était formé.

Elles descendirent même jusqu'au centre de la planète.

-Il y a un tuyau, dit Harmonie. Veux-tu que j'aille voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ?

Paluténa acquiesça.

Harmonie entra dans le tuyau, et avait l'air plutôt rassurée.

Elle en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tu n'as pas peur d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit ? Demanda Paluténa.

-Non... C'est dans la nature des gens de notre monde, dit Harmonie. On va dans les tuyaux sans savoir ce qu'il y a ensuite, ni même si c'est le bon chemin.

-Qu'y-a-t-il donc de l'autre côté ?

-C'est le territoire de Sorbetti. J'ai déjà croisé cette « personne ». En fait, c'est une forme de vie extra terrestre. C'est une immense boule de neige avec un nez et des yeux. Et c'est un roi assez jaloux de son territoire...

-Alors allons-y !

Les deux déesses remontèrent vers les autres combattants et leur expliquèrent.

-Et vous avez quand même décider d'y aller ?! S'écria Daraen.

-Baah, c'est dans notre nature... dirent-elles à l'unisson.

-Et comment voulez-vous que l'on descende sans se blesser ? Vous pourriez nous faire lév...

-Non, dit Paluténa avec un sourire narquois, j'ai une idée beaucoup plus amusante !

Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harmonie.

La Reine du Cosmos ne rit pas, mais son visage n'était pas aussi stoïque qu'à l'habitude. Elle agita doucement sa baguette qui fit tomber une fine poussière d'étoile.

-Sautez, ordonna Paluténa sévèrement.

-Euh, je suis pas sûre que... balbutia _(F)_Daraen avant que Ganondorf ne la pousse dans l'abîme.

Le tacticien, paniqué, sauta lui-aussi dans le gouffre pour tenter de sauver son amie.

Intelligents pour des tacticiens.

-Vous êtes complètement folles ! S'écria Samus.

La chasseuse de prime, convaincue de pouvoir survivre, sauta dans la faille.

Ne restait que Ganondorf, Ike et Lucario.

Paluténa s'impatienta au bout de 3 secondes et jeta Ganondorf et Lucario dans le trou.

Ike, complètement désemparé, jura :

-Je vous battrai pour honorer la vie de mes amis !

-Calme-toi, dit Paluténa. Ils ne sont pas morts. Mais j'aime bien ton courage. Au moins tu as tenté quelque chose d'intelligent (enfin, c'est relatif), toi.

Harmonie fit léviter le corps du guerrier et descendit jusqu'en bas, le corps d'Ike la suivant de près.

La Reine du Cosmos, arrivée devant le tuyau, tournoya sur elle-même et s'arrêta.

-Vous m'avez menti ! Où sont-ils ? Cria Ike.

Paluténa soupira et jeta Ike dans la boîte magique qui se trouvait sous lui.

-Tu es machiavélique, dit Harmonie en se penchant au-dessus de la boîte. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir.

Harmonie sauta dans la boîte, suivie de la déesse de la lumière.

-Vous êtes complètement folles ! Sales sorcières ! Cria Ike.

-Désolée, dit Paluténa, mais nous ne vous avons pas tués. Vous qui commenciez à paniquer inutilement.

_(F)_Daraen semblait traumatisée.

-Personnellement, dit Harmonie, elle m'a forcée, sinon elle a dit qu'elle tenterait de détruire l'Observatoire. Autant ne prendre aucun risque.

-Mais arrêtez ! Dit Paluténa. Samus, ose dire que tu n'as pas trouvé ça exaltant en tant que chasseuse de prime de plonger dans cet abîme pour sauver tes amis.

-C'était certes vachement cool, mais c'est assez gênant de savoir que...

Avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, _(F)_Daraen explosa de rire. Suivie de son ami tacticien.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, tout le monde se roulait par terre, sauf Ganondorf, Harmonie et Samus qui n'étaient pas vraiment sensibles aux rires des autres.

Même le jeune Luma était tombé au sol tellement il riait.

-Expliquez-moi donc ce soudain changement d'attitude, dit Harmonie. Vous qui vouliez presque vous venger.

-Mais on va se venger, articula difficilement _(M)_Daraen.

-Alors pourquoi riez-vous ? Demanda Samus exaspérée.

Les combattants se relevèrent.

-Aucune idée, dit Paluténa en se tenant debout avec son sceptre.

Les combattants étaient arrivés dans le domaine de Sorbetti, et celui-ci avait au moins attendu qu'ils aient fini de rire.

Mais il finit bien par apparaître.

Le grand Sorbetti ne savait pas vraiment parler, mais le voyant rouler jusqu'à eux, les combattants s'enfuirent, tandis que Ganondorf, Harmonie et Paluténa s'envolèrent au-dessus de la planète.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose de rester ici, dit Paluténa en voyant les combattants courir comme ils pouvaient pour éviter Sorbetti.

-Je n'aiderai pas ces imbéciles, affirma Ganondorf en croisant les bras. Je les regarderai se faire écraser.

La déesse de la lumière leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de descendre.

-Ganondorf, tu t'amuses encore à bloquer mes pouvoirs ? Demanda la déesse en se retournant vers son cher et tendre.

-Non, je n'ai rien fait. J'ai assimilé, bien que difficilement, le principe que tu doives protéger les humains de la destruction et de la mort par des êtres maléfiques.

C'est comme si le titre « être maléfique » s'affichait au-dessus du roi du mal avec une immense pancarte le montrant.

-Harmonie, allons les aider, proposa Paluténa.

-J'allais le faire, répliqua la Reine du Cosmos.

Elles descendirent jusqu'à Sorbetti et Paluténa l'arrêta avec une voix tonitruante.

-Sorbetti !

-Mmh ? Répondit la boule de neige avec un grognement.

-Cesse immédiatement de vouloir écraser nos amis !

Harmonie immobilisa la boule de neige.

-C'est ta spécialité d'immobiliser les gens, murmura Ike dans son coin.

Harmonie sourit légèrement et leva le corps d'Ike.

-A vrai dire, je préfère les faire léviter.

Ike resta figé en l'air, s'agitant d'une façon ridicule en espérant redescendre.

Harmonie n'était pas un monstre et fit redescendre son ami.

Ganondorf cria de derrière les déesses :

-Hey, laissez-les donc le vaincre, il ne peut plus bouger, ils pourront certainement le vaincre.

Ganondorf prit Harmonie par l'épaule et, surprise du geste, il la téléporta.

-Ganondorf, répliqua sévèrement Paluténa, tu...

L'interrompant, il lui mit aussi la main sur l'épaule mais ne la fit pas disparaître.

-Arrête de vouloir les aider un instant... Regarde...

Il présenta d'un geste du bras une somptueuse table et des chaises décorées d'or et de pourpre dans un décor somptueux.

-Tu ne voulais pas que l'on aille dîner amoureusement ?

Le roi du mal tourna la tête vers sa déesse qui était partie, à table, en tenue de soirée.

Ganondorf sourit et s'assit devant Paluténa.

Pendant ce temps, les tacticiens tentaient de toucher le nez de Sorbetti, son seul point sensible.

Lucario réussit à frapper au moins 5 fois le nez du monstre

Celui-ci finit par partir dans la douleur, sans même pouvoir se frotter le nez.

Les combattants allaient râler de ne pas avoir été aidés par les deux déesses et Ganondorf, mais ne virent personne dans les airs.

Les combattants entendirent des pleurs.

Samus se rendit jusqu'à l'endroit du bruit.

Le bébé Luma qu'avait Harmonie était seul et pleurait.

-Tu es le Luma qui était avec Harmonie ? Tu sais où ta maman ?

-Non ! Répondit le jeune Luma en repleurant de plus belle.

-C'est pour ça que tu pleures, je vois.

Samus prit le Luma dans ses bras.

La chasseuse de prime n'avait pas son casque, et ses cheveux retombaient dans le dos de son armure.

-Tu sais où est Maman toi ? Demanda le Luma en levant la tête vers Samus.

-Pas vraiment...

Le Luma sanglota.

Samus retira son armure et s'assit dans la neige, le Luma s'étant retourné pour tenter de se blottir encore plus dans les bras de la chasseuse.

-Samus aurait-elle un cœur ? Demanda ironiquement Ike en voyant Samus caresser le petit Luma. T'as pas honte de te montrer presque nue devant ce petit ?

Samus tint le Luma du bras gauche, et du bras droit, elle réussit à enfiler son canon et visa Ike.

-D'accord, pardon, dit l'épéiste.

-Il dit qu'il ne sait pas où est Harmonie. On ne peut pas partir sans elle et les deux amoureux.

-Ca va être un problème, dit _(M)_Daraen, surtout si on veut qu'il arrête de nous crier dans les oreilles.

-Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles, dit Samus sans hausser le ton de peur de brusquer l'enfant étoile.

-Il a perdu sa mère... murmura Samus d'un ton grandement compatissant.

Personne n'avait entendu cette phrase, heureusement pour la chasseuse de prime.

Elle se leva doucement et ordonna sévèrement à Ike de porter son armure. Pas littéralement. De tenir son armure dans les mains.

-Marchons sur cette planète, dit Samus, nous pourrions découvrir la cachette de ces trois imprudents.

Après quelques minutes de marche :

-Il s'est calmé, se dit Samus.

Le bébé Luma s'était endormi.

-Il a de la chance d'être aussi bien placé, dit _(M)_Daraen en haussant les sourcils.

La tacticienne frappa son ami du coude.

-Quelle vulgarité, dit-elle.

-C'est culotté de la part de toi, répondit _(M)_Daraen, je te rappelle que tu as érigé une sorte de club pour baisser le pantalon des gens.

-C'est faux... Si c'est vrai. Mais c'était pour plaisanter !

Tandis que les deux tacticiens se chamaillaient, Samus bordait le Luma entre Ike et Lucario.

Ike n'en avait pas l'air, mais il trouvait cela adorable de la part de Samus de s'occuper du Luma. Il savait que la chasseuse de prime adorait Pikachu et qu'elle aimait en prendre soin, mais en fait, elle aimait toutes les choses mignonnes.

-Tu as toujours aimé ce genre de choses ? Demanda soudainement Ike.

-Comment ça ?

-Les adorables petites créatures. Tu as l'air d'apprécier ce Luma, et Pikachu t'adore aussi.

-J'ai rencontré un bébé metroid dans l'espace il y a longtemps, et puisqu'il venait de naître, il m'a prise pour sa mère. Alors avant que je l'envoie à la fédération galactique, j'ai dû prendre soin de lui pour qu'il arrive vivant à la fédération. Et, plus tard, il s'est sacrifié pour moi. J'ai trouvé ça étrange mais tellement... gentil, de la part d'un metroid.

-Je ne trouve pas ça très justifiant, mais si tu le dis.

Samus, Ike, Lucario et les tacticiens arrivèrent devant une porte sans mur.

_(M)_Daraen analysa la situation et décida de l'ouvrir, avant même que sa consœur ne l'en empêche.

Le tacticien entra, suivi de _(F)_Daraen.

Ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard. Les autres ne les avaient pas suivis, puisque les deux tacticiens leur ont demandé de ne pas le faire.

Une fois ressortis, Ike salua Ness qui les accompagnait.

-Mais, dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? Demanda Ike.

-Une autre partie du Manoir, et c'est sécurisé, répondit la tacticienne. Ness était seul et cherchait un moyen de sortir, et lorsque nous sommes entrés, une porte est apparut près de lui. Et d'autres sont apparues aussi.

-Exact, continua Ness, mais je ne sais pas où sont passés mes partenaires d'exploration. Ils ont subitement disparus.

-Apparemment, il ne t'a pas eu, murmura Samus.

-Qui « il » ? demanda le jeune garçon.

-Le Roi Boo qui garde cette maison a dit qu'il avait capturé tout le monde, mais il t'a apparemment oublié. C'est une bonne nouvelle, plus nous seront, plus nous pourront le vaincre une fois que nous l'auront retrouvé. Mais nous devons retrouver les trois imb... les trois autres que nous avons totalement perdu.

-Ils sont peut-être partis sans nous, proposa la tacticienne.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'Harmonie aurait abandonné ce Luma aussi ? Répliqua Samus en montrant le bébé dormir dans ses bras.

La tacticienne haussa les épaules.

Tout à coup une pote dorée apparut et s'ouvrit en laissant passer un large rayon de lumière éblouissant.

Les combattants reculèrent, spécialement Samus, et se préparèrent à attaquer.

Dés lors qu'ils virent les silhouettes des deux amoureux, ils s'abstinrent et se préparèrent surtout à les faire parler.

-Où étiez-vous ? Cria Ike avant que quelqu'un l'en empêche.

-A vrai dire... Commença Paluténa, interrompue par le tacticien :

-Vous osez partir comme ça, sans même nous aider à vaincre cette imbécile de Sorbetti ?

-C'est ma faute, avoua le roi du mal, totalement confiant et conscient.

Les combattants auraient bien envisagé de combattre Ganondorf, mais disons qu'en dehors d'un combat smash où les coups ne sont plus affaiblis pour éviter de blesser quelqu'un, tout le monde évite de se frotter à Ganondorf, à Paluténa, à Harmonie, et aux Pokémons.

Même entre eux, les combats non-smash sont extrêmement rare. Le seul qui se produisit opposa Paluténa et Tip, celui-ci voulant vaincre la déesse à pleine puissance.

Il a perdu, mais de peu. Paluténa était sur le point d'être vaincue, ce qui effraya un peu Pit qui voulait s'amuser naïvement en combattant son alter-ego en dehors d'un combat smash.

-Et tu l'as mises où Harmonie ? Demanda Samus, c'est pas comme si son Luma était seul depuis tout ce temps.

Subitement, la Reine du Cosmos réapparut dans une explosion de lumière vive.

Avec un visage stoïque et figé, elle éjecta Ganondorf du petit groupe et fit déferler une pluie d'étoiles filantes sur lui.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'en sortira, dit _(M)_Daraen en jetant un œil furtif à l'endroit des explosions de comètes.

Au bout d'un court moment, les comètes s'arrêtèrent de pleuvoir.

Ganondorf était au centre d'un cratère, allongé.

Harmonie flotta jusqu'à Samus. Celle-ci rendit le Luma à sa mère. Le bébé Luma se réveilla et sauta de joie en voyant Harmonie.

Harmonie lui sourit, le câlina, le dorlota...

-Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée de... dit Paluténa à son amie qui l'interrompit.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'aimes que je le laisserai m'éloigner de mes enfants, répliqua Harmonie avec sa voix toujours aussi calme et sereine.

Ganondorf se releva, rouge de colère, mais ne tenta pas de se venger de la déesse du cosmos.

Samus expliqua la situation à Harmonie, et les combattants s'empressèrent de retourner dans le Manoir.

Ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée, et se dirigèrent vers l'unique porte de la pièce autre que celle qu'ils venaient de prendre.

Ils apparurent alors sur une planète constituée d'une plage et d'une mer.

-C'est génial ici, s'écria Ness, si seulement les autres étaient là...

Normalement, les combattants se seraient jetés dans l'eau et se seraient chamaillés les uns les autres.

Mais la bonne humeur n'était pas tellement au rendez-vous.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient un moyen d'activer un quelconque dispositif sur la planète, Ness s'approcha d'Harmonie et lui dit :

-Il était très bien votre PK Starstorm tout à l'heure, mademoiselle Harmonie...

-Merci, répondit-elle, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un PK Starstorm... Je ne sais pas comment faire cette sorte d'attaque...

-Vous pouvez le faire quand vous voulez, votre pouvoir là ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

-Mais, pourquoi ce n'est pas votre Final Smash ?

-Parce que je sais attaquer avec des techniques encore plus puissantes, mais Créa-Main nous interdit à Paluténa et moi d'utiliser nos pouvoirs à pleine puissance.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que nous sommes apparemment trop puissantes, donc nous pourrions gravement blesser nos adversaires...

-Si vous pouvez utiliser un PK Starstorm sans même vous fatiguer... Vous utilisez souvent cette attaque ?

-En fait, je l'ai montrée la première fois à Mario et Peach pendant que nous jouions au golf... C'est vrai que j'aime gagner, et donc je me suis laissée emporter lorsque j'ai vu mon score, et je me suis téléportée dans l'espace et ai fait tomber ces comètes pour impressionner les autres...

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous faîtes cette attaque pour la beauté de la chose, mademoiselle Harmonie ?

Harmonie hocha doucement la tête, elle n'était pas très fière de ce moment d'excès d'émotions.

Ness recula.

-N'aies pas peur, le prévient-elle, je ne m'amuse pas à frapper les gens sans raison.

Harmonie flotta jusque sous le planète pour vérifier s'il n'y avait rien de cacher, mais le dessous de la planète ne cachait rien.

-Dis-moi, lui proposa Paluténa par télépathie, pourquoi tu n'appelles pas l'Observatoire pour que l'on retourne directement sur la planète du Manoir ?

-Parce que l'idée originale de l'auteur me paraissait super cool !

-Ce n'est pas lui qui écrit ta vie ! S'écria Paluténa, quand je pense que nous aurions pu éviter ça.

-Bah, actuellement, si...

Harmonie rit doucement.

Elle appela l'Observatoire qui se posa juste à côté de la planète.

Le pont de plate-formes lumineuses qu'elle créa reliait le vaisseau à la planète.

-Montez, proposa Harmonie, Paluténa m'a donné une idée.

Le petit Luma s'empressa de retourner voir ses amis étoilés.

Harmonie transforma l'Observatoire et se dirigea jusqu'à la planète du Manoir.

-Pourquoi personne n'y a pensé ? Demanda Paluténa en criant.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de hurler, lui répéta Harmonie, je vais finir sourde.

-Désolée, cria Paluténa aussi fort, mais ce truc est vraiment dingue !

Arrivés devant la planète sombre, les combattants descendirent devant le Manoir et tentèrent d'entrer.

-Cette porte est verrouillée, dit Paluténa en tentant d'entrer. Et impossible de se téléporter à l'intérieur puisqu'il est relié à une autre dimension.

Ganondorf vint à côté de sa déesse et pulvérisa la porte en un coup de pied fulgurant.

Un portail d'une étrange apparence.

-C'est étrange, dit Harmonie, ça me rappelle quelque chose...

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, les autres combattants commencèrent d'entrer avant qu'elle ne sursaute et tente de les arrêter :

-Non, attendez, n'y allez pas !

Mais c'était évidemment trop tard, pour plus de drame.

Le bras de _(F)_Daraen avait touché le portail et l'attira à l'intérieur.

Son ami tacticien tenta d'empêcher sa chute inévitable de l'autre côté du portail.

Les autres combattants tirèrent aussi (sauf Ganondorf bien sûr), mais toujours vainement.

Ils furent tous aspirés par le vortex de force, sauf Ganondorf qui y alla de son propre gré.

Arrivés de l'autre côté, Harmonie les prévint :

-Je crois que nous avons remonté le temps... dit-elle. C'est ici que Mario est venu chercher Peach des mains de Bowser qui voulait détruire l'Univers pour le recréer à sa façon. Il a créé un immense Soleil qui devait exploser pour créer un immense trou noir qui devait détruire l'Univers avec la puissance de mes grandes étoiles.

-C'est... Immense comme projet, dit Paluténa en voyant le Soleil troué. La gravité est étrange... Comment fait ce Soleil pour rester en place ?

-Si nous avons remonté le temps, dit Harmonie, cela signifie que Mario n'a pas encore récupéré ma grande étoile. Donc l'étoile soutient la masse de ce Soleil.

-Et que devons-nous faire ici ? Demanda Ike. Je veux dire, si Mario vainc Bowser, que se passera-t-il ?

-Normalement, une fois qu'il aura récupérer l'étoile, ce Soleil va exploser et créer un trou noir qui va aspirer le château de Peach et mon Observatoire. Ce trou noir va refaçonner l'Univers, mais je protègerai Mario, Bowser et Peach pour qu'ils survivent dans ce nouvel Univers, mais j'effacerai leurs mémoires pour qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de moi, mais juste de leur aventure.

-C'est compliqué tout ça, dit _(M)_Daraen. Mais comment on va faire pour retourner dans notre temps ?

-Si ce sont des épreuves crées par le Roi Boo, dit Paluténa, alors c'est simplement une réalité fictive qui finira par disparaître lorsque nous aurons terminé notre mission.

-C'est génial tout ça, dit _(F)_Daraen, mais quelle est notre mission ?

Tout à coup, les combattants entendirent Bowser ricaner et faire une danse de la victoire avec des feux d'artifices.

-Euh, les gars, dit Samus, je crois que Mario vient de perdre...

-Pardon ? Demanda Harmonie.

Elle regarda par-dessus le muret.

-Alors on a trouvé notre mission, dit Ike.

-Et un moyen de charrier l'plombier une fois qu'on les aura sauvé ! Dit Paluténa comme un cri de victoire.

Ganondorf grommela et déclara :

-Je préfère encore m'allier à cet imbécile de Koopa et vous anéantir. Sauf toi ma douce.

-Ne fais pas ça, lui susurra Paluténa à l'oreille.

Harmonie leva sa baguette pour appeler son Observatoire, mais rien ne vint.

-Vous croyez qu'il a fait ça jusqu'au bout ? Demanda Harmonie.

-Ca m'en à tout l'air, dit Samus. Tu crois pas que si t'essaies d'appeler ton vaisseau, l'autre Harmonie va penser qu'on essaie de lui voler et qu'elle va tenter de nous éliminer, sachant qu'elle ne nous connaît pas ?

-Oh, en fait je vous avais déjà tous vu. Je veille sur la Terre depuis les lointaines étoiles, donc j'ai pu apercevoir chacun d'entre vous. Et puis, Samus, je voyage dans l'Univers, donc j'ai déjà croisé ta route, mais comme l'Observatoire est une comète, je passe inaperçu.

-Donc tu traverses les dimensions ? Questionna Paluténa. Parce que toi et moi protégeons la Terre, mais pas la même.

-Bah, à plus de la vitesse de la lumière, c'est vrai que j'ai pu traverser quelques trous noirs ou autres astres de ce genre... Bon, tout ça pour dire qu'elle ne vous éliminera pas. D'après moi, je suis presque sûre qu'elle fera tout pour vous éviter. Je suis pas du genre sociable.

Rien ne vint. L'Observatoire ne daignait pas venir.

-Bon, puisqu'on va finir par mourir de fatigue, allons jusqu'à Bowser et éliminons-le. Ce sera simple.

-Sachant qu'il doit posséder une de mes grandes étoiles, ça ne sera pas aussi simple. Il lui a sûrement volé son pouvoir pour obtenir le pouvoir des étoiles.

-Tu veux dire cette « attaque pirouette ». Je ne l'ai jamais trouvée très efficace.

-Dans mon monde, elle l'est, répliqua Harmonie, vexée.

Les combattants avancèrent tout de même jusqu'à Bowser.

La princesse Peach était à ses côtés, ligotée.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... déclara-t-il. Que font Ike, Ness, Lucario, Ganondorf et Samus ici ? Vous avez amenez 4 amis ici ?

-Bowser, libère Peach maintenant, ordonna Samus.

-Vous jouez le rôle du plombier ? C'est adorable, maintenant qu'il est mort. Game Over pour lui.

De plus près, on pouvait voir et entendre Peach pleurer. Le roi Koopa aurait réussi à tuer Mario dans cette dimension factice ?

-Je suis occupé, continua Bowser. Je dois m'occuper de la femme à qui j'ai volé les étoiles qui est en train de détruire mes vaisseaux.

-Ce serait stupide, dit Paluténa. Si tu veux la battre, tu ne feras pas le poids, puisqu'elle a récupérer toutes ses étoiles sauf une et que c'est toi qui l'a.

-Sauf si je la prends par surprise ! Je l'ai eue comme ça la première fois.

-C'est mesquin, dit Harmonie. Mais arrêtons donc de discuter, et battons-nous.

Harmonie dit à son petit Luma de reculer et de faire attention.

Le bébé Luma fit apparaître une casquette bleue avec une grande étoile dessus et un gant en mousse avec écrit « #1 » dessus.

Harmonie sourit et se retourna vers Bowser.

-C'est le début de votre fin, dit le roi Koopa en faisant grandir son Soleil pour se préparer à l'explosion.

Les combattants attaquèrent le roi Koopa qui finit par tomber dans un de ses propres trous noirs.

Mais dés lors qu'il tomba, rien ne se produisit.

-Normalement, dit Harmonie, l'étoile aurait dû revenir ! Elles sont plus puissantes que n'importe quel trou noir !

Le Soleil troué continuait de grossir.

-Et, maintenant que je le vois de plus près, on ne dirait pas vraiment un Soleil, dit Harmonie. On dirait un truc du genre... UNE BOMBE !

La Reine du Cosmos créa instantanément un bouclier devant elle et les combattants, suivie de Paluténa qui réagit un peu moins vite.

-Mes étoiles, dit Harmonie en faisant disparaître, le bouclier, on a vraiment eu de la chance.

Paluténa allait retourner vers Ganondorf lorsqu'elle fit remarquer un petit détail à son amie en bleu :

-On aurait peut-être dû les faire léviter...

Lorsqu'Harmonie se retourna, elle ne vit que son Luma et Ganondorf. Le jeune Luma flottait doucement.

-Ils n'auraient pas dû tomber, dit Harmonie. Il n'y a pas de planètes, pas de trous noirs, pas de gravité en somme.

-Où sont-ils allés Ganondorf ? Demanda Paluténa.

-J'sais pas trop, répondit le roi du mal. Je crois que Ness m'a supplié de le porter pour éviter qu'il ne tombe, mais il y avait trop de bruit pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Ganondorf sourit d'un sourire narquois et malicieux, mais aussi effrayant.

-C'est ma faute, dit Harmonie, je croyais que la plate-forme était protégée...

Tout à coup, une porte identique à celles du Manoir de Luigi apparut.

Paluténa l'ouvrit.

-Ils sont là ! S'écria-t-elle.

Harmonie soupira et, prenant son Luma au passage, passa la porte.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? Je pensais que la plate-forme était protégée...

-Oh, elle l'était, grogna Samus, jusqu'à ce que Ganondorf enfonce ses épées à l'intérieur.

Harmonie soupira de soulagement.

-J'ai cru que j'avais fait cette erreur mortelle, dit Harmonie.

-C'est Ganondorf qui est mortel, grogna Samus, heureusement que la porte est apparue. J'ai bien cru que nous serions touchés par l'explosion.

Ness avait l'air d'être le plus touché.

Paluténa sourit d'une façon assez psychotique et retourna à l'extérieur où il y avait encore Ganondorf et ferma la porte.

Les combattants, une fois que Paluténa et Ganondorf était revenus (le roi du mal avec une bosse sur la tête), prirent une porte qui était nouvellement apparue.

Arrivés sur la troisième planète, Paluténa sursauta en évitant un Maskass dans un kart.

-Oh, c'est le Daisy Cruiser, dit Harmonie en voyant le paquebot sur lequel les Maskass concouraient.

-Le Daisy Cruiser ? Demanda Ganondorf. Il est pas top ce rafiot.

-Oui, répondit Harmonie. C'est Daisy qui l'a acheté. C'est la princesse de Sarasaland. Vous avez déjà vu le costume alternatif de Peach, avec les cheveux roux et la robe orange ? Bah, c'est inspiré de Daisy. Peach l'a fait parce qu'elle était triste que Daisy ne soit pas dans le tournoi.

Après ces mots, le bateau se secoua.

-Pourquoi est-elle ici ‽ cria une voix féminine fort énervante et énervée.

-Je... Je ne sais pas princesse ! Répondit une voix provenant certainement d'un Toad.

-Dégage de mon Daisy Cruiser ! Cria Daisy.

-Euh, qui ça ? Demanda Paluténa.

-La sale peste en bleu !

-J'ai peut-être omis de vous dire qu'elle me détestait, dit Hamonie.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Samus.

-Elle dit que c'est ma faute si elle n'a pas pu intégrer le tournoi, et elle pense que j'ai tout fait pour partir à l'aventure avec Mario, Luigi, Peach et ce Toad bleu. Alors que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

-Elle ta jalouse à cause de ça ? S'étonna Ike. Étrange pour une princesse.

-Ce doit être une création du Roi Boo, précisa Harmonie. Daisy ne tente généralement pas de me faire tomber de son Daisy Cruiser lorsque je participe à une course dessus.

-Vous faîtes du kart sur un bateau ? S'écria _(M)_Daraen. Vous l'avez déjà fait dans l'espace ? J'en suis certain.

-Bien sûr, moult fois. A chaque tournoi nous créons une route arc-en-ciel dans l'espace. La dernière était une navette spatiale que nous devions traverser. Elle était plutôt cool en anti-gravité.

-ANTI-GRAVITE ? S'écrièrent tous les combattants, excepté la Reine du Cosmos qui trouvait cela étrange que ses amis réagissent ainsi.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Vous semblez choqués. Nous avons juste la tête à l'envers sur des karts, des motos, des quads ou des buggy. Même si les 2 derniers sont moins fréquents.

-Et on a le droit de participer à vos tournois ? Demanda _(F)_Daraen les yeux illuminés par les sentiments que cela procurerait.

-Seuls Link, le Villageois et Isabelle ont le droit, mais ce n'est en aucun cas mes choix ! Se justifia rapidement Harmonie.

-Arrêtez donc de parler de ces enfantillages, dit Ganondorf. Je crois qu'on a une hystérique aux pieds.

Une porte s'ouvrit violemment, et Daisy en sortit avec 2 Toads autour d'elle. Elle tenait dans les bras une batte de base-ball.

Daisy avança doucement vers les combattants qui se positionnèrent ainsi : Lucario et Ike en première ligne, Samus (qui avait remis son armure), Ness et les deux tacticiens en deuxième ligne, Ganondorf, Paluténa et Harmonie & Luma en troisième position.

-Vous ne me barrerez pas la route, cria Daisy, je vous éliminerai juste pour faire goûter à cette imbécile la défaite !

Lucario se plaça en position de combat. Daisy eut un sourire narquois et une armée de Toads sortit de toute part du bateau. Les Toads ensevelirent Lucario pour tenter de briser la défense des combattants.

Ike mettait des coups d'épée stratégiques, mais ce n'était pas ce qui faisait flancher les Toads. Dés qu'il tentait d'en couper un en deux, il disparaissait un instant et revenait.

Les tacticiens enflammaient chaque zone qu'ils voyaient envahies de Toads. Le feu créa une barrière infranchissable pour la petite armée, jusqu'à-ce qu'ils trouvent un moyen d'éteindre l'incendie.

Le bateau vacillait, ramenant de l'eau sur le pont. Une pluie battante finit par arriver.

-Ce Roi Boo s'acharne pour nous empêcher de les vaincre, s'écria _(F)_Daraen, nous devons nous dépêcher, j'ai peur que le bateau ne finisse dans l'eau !

Elle avait raison d'avoir peur. Le bateau vacillait tellement que seuls Daisy, Ganondorf, Harmonie (& Luma) et Paluténa arrivaient à garder l'équilibre, sachant que ces 4 derniers flottaient au-dessus du sol.

Daisy, elle, semblait avoir l'habitude de vaciller autant.

Finalement, Ness et les tacticiens passèrent par-dessus bord.

Paluténa flotta jusqu'au dessus de l'eau et les empêcha de se noyer en les faisant léviter. Elle attrapa également Lucario et Ike au passage.

Le bateau se retourna. Paluténa flottait à côté de la coque avec les combattants autour d'elle. La déesse tenta de retenir la masse métallique qui s'abattit soudainement. Normalement, la déesse aurait aisément pu retenir le bateau, mais la fatigue des précédentes épreuves et la protection des autres combattants se fit soudainement ressentir.

Ganondorf, voyant sa déesse souffrir de l'utilisation trop intensive de ses pouvoirs, vola littéralement à son secours. Le roi du mal soutint le navire et l'empêcha de flancher dans la mer déchaînée et sous cette pluie torrentielle.

Les Toads avaient étrangement disparu, et Daisy tenta de frapper Harmonie avec la batte, mais celle-ci se brisa lorsqu'elle entra en collision avec le bouclier d'Harmonie.

-Comment ? S'écria Daisy.

Samus frappa la princesse de Sarasaland et l'envoya valser dans l'océan grâce à son tir chargé.

Soudainement, l'environnement disparut comme un hologramme s'éteint et les combattants se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée du Manoir, trempés.

Paluténa tomba au sol et lâcha subitement les combattants . Epuisée, la déesse de la lumière haletait. Le symbole de la lumière derrière elle clignotait, et sa lueur était faible.

-Nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant, dit Samus. Nous sommes trop faibles pour vaincre le Roi Boo.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire que ce sera notre prochain ennemi ? Demanda Ganondorf en aidant Paluténa à se relever.

-Cette porte avec son nom dessus, dit Samus en pointant de son doigt métallique une porte rouge et or.

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, dit Harmonie en se séchant avec ses pouvoirs. Nous sommes sur le terrain de l'ennemi, imaginez ce qu'il pourrait faire pendant que nous dormirons.

-Nous aurions besoin d'ériger des boucliers, proposa Paluténa en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je peux le faire.

Harmonie sécha les autres combattants et vint vers Paluténa pour faire de même.

-Non, lui ordonna la déesse de la lumière, je peux le faire...

La déesse tenta de soulever son sceptre, mais elle faillit tomber. Ganondorf l'aida à tenir debout, même si lui-même ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

-Laisse-moi faire, dit Harmonie.

La Reine du Cosmos sécha la déesse.

-Nous devrons faire des tours de garde, dit Samus. Certains devront rester éveillés la nuit pendant minimum 2 heures. On sera par groupes de 2. Je serai en groupe avec Ike, Ness tu seras avec Daraen.

-Lequel des deux ? Demanda Ness.

-L'abruti aux cheveux blancs.

Ness se retourna vers les deux tacticiens, les dévisagea, et reposa à Samus la même question.

-Celui aux cheveux courts, répondit la chasseuse de prime en riant. Bref, l'autre Daraen, tu seras avec Lucario, et Harmonie tu seras avec Ganondorf.

-Et moi ? Demanda faiblement Paluténa.

-Toi tu arrêtes de te faire du mal et tu te reposes, ordonna Samus. Et n'ose pas me répondre que tu veux aider. Tu ne fais que te détruire la santé.

Paluténa soupira.

-Les premiers à surveiller seront Harmonie et Ganondorf, pendant 5 heures. Ca vous convient ?

-Tant que nous devons pas nous parler, ça me va très bien, répondit Ganondorf en tournant la tête vers la Reine du Cosmos qui ne réagit pas.

C'est ainsi que les autres s'endormirent, accolés aux murs du Manoir. Samus n'avait retiré que le casque de son armure. Cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, d'ailleurs, à la chasseuse de prime, de dormir devant les autres combattants. C'était pas qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose, mais plutôt qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la voit dans une position de faiblesse. Et, endormie, elle était plutôt apte à mourir subitement sans s'en rendre compte.

Mais elle avait quand même confiance : après tout, la rancœur qu'elle a envers Ridley ne l'empêche pas d'apprécier un peu la compagnie des combattants Smash Bros. Il faut dire qu'ils en avaient eu des aventures, rien que récemment, lorsque Mégaman a changé la gravité et qu'Harmonie a dû utiliser ses pouvoirs pour la rechanger, mais comme Mégaman insistait, les combattants en lévitation tombaient sans fin. Pas très agréable comme sensation.

Cela fit sourire Samus intérieurement. Elle espéra que son visage fut resté calme. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la prenne pour une sentimentale. Elle aimait juste les choses mignonnes, comme Pikachu, Rondoudou, les bébé metroids, et les Lumas.

Harmonie avait crée un bouclier autour du groupe de combattants. Elle était assise dans les airs et câlinait son Luma. Ganondorf était assis au sol et attendait que quelque chose se produise. Mais rien ne vint.

La deuxième heure fut encore plus ennuyante, mais Harmonie vivait dans la solitude et l'ennui de l'espace, alors cela ne la gênait pas vraiment. Ganondorf bouillonnait intérieurement, mais se calmait dés qu'il voyait Paluténa endormie. Par ailleurs, le corps de Paluténa créait une douce lumière dans la noirceur de la pièce, les torches s'étant soudainement éteintes.

Le jeune Luma et Harmonie aussi brillaient, mais Ganondorf n'y pensait pas. Paluténa était dans ses bras, et ne semblait pas vraiment souffrir. Ganondorf sentait qu'elle se soignait d'elle-même. Les pouvoirs divins aidaient certainement beaucoup. Et plus le temps avançait, plus la lueur qu'émettait Paluténa s'intensifiait, légèrement bien sûr.

Les tacticiens étaient côte à côte. Ils tenaient malgré tout avec appoint leurs épées et leurs livres.

La tacticienne rêvait d'un événement drôle qu'ils avaient vécus lors de ce tournoi.

Zelda s'était mise en tête d'apprendre à Kirby à parler. Elle avait déjà dû tenté l'expérience avec Marth, mais il refusait de parler anglais, français ou allemand. C'est fou comme il adorait le japonais.

Alors, quand, instinctivement, Kirby imita Captain Falcon lorsqu'il a copié son pouvoir, Zelda eut un espoir.

Ils avaient travaillé dur, mais aucun résultat. Kirby semblait capable uniquement d'imiter les expressions que les personnages utilisaient lorsqu'ils attaquaient.

Alors qu'ils s'entraînaient, Zelda et Kirby furent interrompus par Samus, les deux Daraen, Link et Captain Falcon qui les avaient entendus.

C'est ainsi que la foire aux photos est parvenue. Kirby devait prendre une photo avec chaque combattant quand il aurait copié leurs pouvoirs.

Ce n'était pas une passion de se faire aspirer par Kirby. La petite balle rose avait beau être élastique, lorsqu'elle aspirait les plus grands des combattants, ceux-ci se sentaient un peu oppressés jusqu'à-ce qu'ils soient libérés.

Les Daraen avaient été contents de voir Kirby avec l'épée et le tome, _(F)_Daraen encore plus. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait adoré ça. Et Kirby s'était beaucoup amusé, et c'était important. Après cette folie imagée, les combattants avaient festoyer toute la soirée. Bien sûr, certains ne s'étaient pas joints à la fête, notamment Meta Knight qui surveillait de loin les plus jeunes combattants jouer à l'extérieur. C'était inutile, puisqu'Harmonie s'en chargeait sans se cacher, mais le guerrier de l'espace aimait bien être seul, mais en sachant qu'il ne l'était pas totalement.

Harmonie savait qu'il était là, mais le laissait seul tout de même.

Ganondorf s'ennuyait de plus en plus, malgré le fait qu'il sache que Paluténa aille bien.

Harmonie était allongée dans les airs et regardait le plafond à travers son bouclier.

Tout était si calme. Si... ennuyeux.

-Dis-moi, dit Ganondorf en brisant le silence, t'as l'habitude de ce silence dans l'espace ?

-C'est vide l'espace, dit Harmonie. Le bruit ne se propage pas. J'entends uniquement les Lumas et les plate-formes de l'Observatoire qui tournent. L'eau de la salle de bain, la cheminée de la cuisine, ou les bruits de boutons de la salle des machines. L'énergie qui coule dans les tuyaux d'alimentation. Mon Observatoire n'est pas vide. Le seul moment où je me suis sentie seule, c'est lorsque Bowser a volé mes étoiles. Cette fois-ci, l'Observatoire était comme mort. L'eau ne coulait plus, le feu ne brûlait pas, et l'énergie avait complètement disparu. Les Lumas étaient effrayés et certains avaient été pris dans l'élan des vaisseaux de Bowser et avaient donc disparu. Il ne me restait que quelques Lumas et Chocosta, mon cher Chocosta...

-Tu sais, dit Ganondorf, j'suis désolé pour c'que j'ai dit. J'aurais pas dû te demander de te calmer. C'était... déplacé.

-Ne fais pas le sentimental, répliqua la Reine du Cosmos. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me demande de me taire. Je l'aurais fait à un moment ou un autre.

-Tu ne t'amuses donc jamais ?

-Je devrais te retourner la question. Est-ce si drôle d'avoir risquer la vie des autres ? Paluténa mérite aussi d'être blâmée pour cela.

-Non, dit Ganondorf. Ce n'est pas sa faute. J'en suis l'unique responsable.

-L'amour la rend elle aveugle ? Si je m'y connaissais, en amour, j'aurais peut-être pu comprendre. Essaie de ne pas l'écarter de ses fonctions premières. Elle pense qu'elle est capable des deux.

-J'en suis conscient, dit Ganondorf.

-Si je connaissais quelque chose sur le sujet, j'aurais peut-être pu continuer cette conversation. Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas cessons. Il ne reste qu'une heure à attendre.

Ness se leva.

Ganondorf se retourna subitement.

Harmonie se releva et se tourna aussi, tenant le Luma tendrement dans les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ness ? Demanda Harmonie.

-Tu veux bien me lire une histoire ? J'ai du mal à dormir...

-Ce sera compliqué sans livre, dit Harmonie. Et puis les autres dorment. Je ne voudrais pas les réveiller. Mais viens, je vais quand même le faire.

Harmonie fit apparaître un landau et y posa son Luma délicatement.

Ensuite, elle érigea une bulle d'isolation sonore et y fit apparaître une chaise.

Elle s'assit dessus et fit léviter Ness et le posa sur ses jambes.

-Alors, quelle sorte d'histoire veux-tu que je te raconte ?

-Une qui m'aide à m'endormir ?

Harmonie rit légèrement.

-Cela paraît logique.

Ganondorf regardait l'intérieur de la bulle. Il voyait Harmonie parler à une vitesse assez calme. Ness l'écoutait avec attention. Elle contait souvent des histoires aux plus jeunes combattants. Elle choisissait parfois des livres calmes, et d'autres fois des livres comme l'Opus Tenebrus.

Le temps passait encore, et Ganondorf s'ennuyait à vue d'œil. Harmonie parlait encore, mais Ness tombait de fatigue. Ses yeux se fermaient rapidement, et il finit apparemment par s'endormir. Harmonie prit Ness dans les bras et fit disparaître d'un geste simple de la main la bulle d'isolation.

-Il est pas aussi petit que tu le penses, dit Ganondorf. Il a passé l'âge d'être porté pour aller se coucher avec son biberon.

-Je sais, murmura Harmonie, mais je n'allais pas le traîner du bras jusqu'à un mur où il devra dormir.

Harmonie arrêta de flotter et marcha jusqu'au mur. Même le bruit de ses pas était clair sur ce parquet grinçant. La douce lumière qui entourait Harmonie faiblit dés lors qu'elle arrêta de flotter.

-T'arrêtes de léviter comme une imbécile ? Demanda Ganondorf d'un ton volontairement très sarcastique.

Harmonie posa Ness contre le mur, à sa place d'origine. Il dormait cette fois-ci, c'était certain.

-Ganondorf, il est l'heure de réveiller le groupe suivant, dit Harmonie.

-Pas besoin, je suis pas encore fatigué.

-Moi non plus, mais Samus finira par se réveiller en sursaut dans quelques secon...

Justement, Harmonie fut interrompue par Samus qui ouvrit subitement les yeux et cria en pointant son arme.

-Calme-toi Samus, dit Harmonie, on allait justement te réveiller.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai un réveil naturel. Allez vous coucher, je m'occupe d'Ike.

-On en a pas besoin, répondit Ganondorf.

-Puis Ike n'a pas l'air de vouloir se réveillé, continua Samus en regardant l'épéiste ronfler aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

La nuit passa lentement, mais le Soleil se leva enfin. Tout du moins, c'est ce que les torches qui venaient de s'allumer semblaient indiquer.

Ganondorf et Harmonie n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Samus était repartie dormir une fois les Daraen lever. Ness fut autorisé à dormir le plus longtemps possible, sous l'ordre d'Harmonie.

Les combattants se levèrent, requinqués. Surtout Ike.

Ils étaient prêts à affronter le Roi Boo. Harmonie fit disparaître le landau du Luma une fois celui-ci dans ses bras, et le bouclier de protection.

Paluténa n'était pas des plus réveillés, mais semblait tout de même capable de tenir sur ses jambes.

-Si nous sommes tous prêts, déclara _(F)_Daraen, alors allons-y.

Elle ouvrit la porte, mais celle-ci s'effaça instantanément. Puis, c'est le décor qui se mit à changer, à se transformer. Les murs disparurent, les escaliers aussi. Le sol était composé de dalles de couleurs. Roses, mauves, violettes et bleues. Cela donnait un ensemble assez étrange, mais assez beau, il fallait l'avouer.

La tacticienne sauta de joie en voyant les autres combattants à l'autre bout de la pièce, attachés par de simples cordes.

-Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas enfuis ? Demanda la tacticienne en s'approchant lentement du groupe. Vous auriez facilement pu détruire ces cordes !

La voix du Roi Boo résonna dans la pièce.

-Vos amis ne sont plus tellement conscients de leurs actes... Leurs corps m'appartiennent ! Je digèrerai bientôt leurs âmes. Ils seront miens ! Sauf ces deux étranges robots que j'ai dû enfermer.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit un bon plan pour eux, dit _(F)_Daraen en reculant et en levant la tête.

-Effectivement, répondit le Roi Boo.

Soudainement, les combattants se mirent à légèrement flotter.

-Pourquoi la gravité diminue-t-elle ? Demanda _(M)_Daraen en faisant un petit sauf qui le fit s'élever jusqu'à 3 mètres de haut.

-Cela ne présage rien de très fameux, dit Harmonie. Vous voulez peut-être que j'augmente la gravité ?

-Je vois pas à quoi ça servirait, répliqua Ike.

Les corps des combattants attachés se levèrent lentement. Les cordes disparurent. Leurs yeux étaient vides. Les pupilles dilatées, même les yeux d'habitude si clairs de Peach étaient d'un bleu sombre et lugubre. Les zombis se déplaçaient assez normalement, leur marche était tout de même assez maladroite.

-Nous... devons les attaquer ? Demanda _(M)_Daraen en rebondissant encore. Ce n'est pas une idée très drôle. Ou originale d'ailleurs. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose comme..

-Venez donc vous battre, s'écria Ganondorf en faisant craquer ses poignets.

Lorsque le Roi Dadidou se fit éjecté, les autres zombis s'approchèrent et entourèrent Ganondorf qui, malgré sa force d'éjection, fut bien obligé de s'avouer vaincu, une fois envoyé en dehors de la plate-forme.

La gravité était tellement faible que le roi du mal eut le temps de retourner jusqu'à la plate-forme.

-Vous êtes certains de ne pas vouloir retrouver la gravité ? Demanda Harmonie.

Les tacticiens qui étaient en l'air jetaient des projectiles sur les zombis. Mais cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Ike. Chaque fois que son épée touchait le sol, cela faisait un petit son aigu, comme du verre que l'on cogne contre de la pierre.

-Bon, puisque je ne peux pas tout faire à la fois, dit Harmonie en voyant la situation d'Ike, je vais faire une chose à la fois.

La Reine du Cosmos flotta en-dehors de la plate-forme et agitait ses mains d'une façon étrange, mais une lumière bleue s'en échappait qui laissait derrière elle de la poussière d'étoile.

Harmonie intensifia la gravité d'Ike mais laissa les tacticiens comme ils étaient. Lucario semblait s'en sortir, alors ne toucha rien vers lui. Mais Samus semblait agacée de ne pas pouvoir retomber plus vite au sol. C'est notamment ce cri de rage et ces mouvements incompréhensibles dans les airs qui poussa Harmonie à augmenter la gravité de la chasseuse de prime. Paluténa et Ganondorf pouvait s'en sortit seul, peu importe la gravité.

Harmonie soupira une fois ses manipulations finies.

Changer la gravité à un seule endroit précis était plus compliqué que changer la gravité d'une planète entière mais uniformément.

Paluténa se plaça à côté d'Harmonie et bombarda les zombis avec ses pouvoirs divins.

La lumière divine constante blessait peu à peu les combattants hypnotisés, et les projectiles les empêchaient d'éviter les coups de Lucario, Ike et Ganondorf.

-Nous devrions arrêter, proposa Paluténa. Nous voulons le Roi Boo, pas eux. Harmonie, tu peux... ?

La Reine du Cosmos acquiesça et, en tournoyant gracieusement sur elle-même, créa un point gravitationnel derrière les zombis, mais en enchantant ses alliés pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent attirer.

Les combattants furent ainsi tous amassés dans l'un des coins.

Le Roi Boo s'énerva et finit par apparaître.

-Vous commencez à m'agacer ! Mais les pouvoirs de ces idiots vont me permettre de vous maîtriser aussi !

Le Roi Boo rigola de son rire... booïque ? Et intensifia volontairement la gravité.

-Cette dimension m'appartient, cria le Roi Boo. Je la manipule comme je le veux ! Ce n'est pas vous qui m'en empêcherez !

Harmonie lutta contre les pouvoirs du Roi Boo et reconfigura la gravité.

Cela enrageait le Roi Boo, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de dépenser d'énergie pour le faire, il aurait pu le faire indéfiniment. Sauf que cela coûtait de l'énergie à la Reine du Cosmos.

-Je ne pourrai pas combattre, proclama Harmonie. Je m'occupe de la gravité, attaquez-le !

La déesse spatiale tourna sur elle-même et intensifia son bouclier, tout en réglant la gravité. Elle ferma les yeux, plaça ses mains comme pour entourer le champ de bataille. Le Luma tournait autour de sa mère pour l'encourager.

-Ok, dit Samus. Nous allons lui montrer ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on s'attaque aux plus grands combattants de l'Univers !

Samus bombarda le Roi Boo, tandis qu'Ike tentait de le trancher, en vain.

Paluténa eut une idée.

-J'ai déjà lu dans les pensées de Luigi qu'il faut geler les fantômes pour les rendre palpable. Il nous faut une source d'énergie froide.

-Nous n'avons aucun sort de glace, dirent les tacticiens.

-Et aucun d'entre nous ne maîtrise la glace, dit Ness. Si Lucas était là...

-C'est pas génial, dit Ike.

Les combattants se retournèrent soudainement vers Lucario qui tenait une sorte de gemme gelée dans la main.

-Où l'as-tu eue ? Demanda Ness.

-Je l'ai prise sur cette planète gelée. Elle génère un froid constant, ce sera peut-être utile.

Samus sourit dans son casque en voyant la gemme. Elle l'arracha brutalement des pattes de Lucario et la plaça devant son canon. Elle chargea son tir et envoya la gemme droit dans la bouche du Roi Boo.

Le fantôme avala la gemme et se mit à geler de l'intérieur.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que cela lui plaise, dit Paluténa.

La déesse de la lumière fit disparaître la lumière divine qu'elle avait invoquée.

Les zombis ne se débattaient plus, alors la gravité fut diminuée un peu, qu'ils puissent se décoller les uns des autres, évitant ainsi tout contact assez... curieux.

-Je perds le contrôle de ces idiots ! Cria le Roi Boo.

Le Roi Boo finit tout simplement gelé. Une boule de glace qui se mit à rouler jusqu'à tomber dans l'espace de cette dimension.

Les combattants se réjouirent et coururent vers leurs amis évanouis.

-Il va vraiment falloir tous les porter ? Demanda _(M)_Daraen. Ou pourrait aussi attendre qu'ils se réveillent.

-Sûrement pas, répondit son alter-ego, cette dimension appartient au Roi Boo, sachant qu'il peut tout y faire, imagine ce qu'il pourrait se passer avec que cette phrase ne se term...

La boule de glace surgit subitement du sol, détruisant quelques dalles qui volèrent dans une poussière brillante.

Le Roi Boo brisa sa carapace gelée et cria de colère.

Paluténa leva son sceptre et tenta de pousser le Roi Boo en dehors des plate-formes.

Ses pouvoirs divins poussaient l'immense Boo, mais celui-ci revenait comme si de rien n'était.

-Je n'ai aucun moyen de lui faire subir la gravité, dit Harmonie, c'est un fantôme, il fait ce qu'il veut de son corps immatériel...

Harmonie leva sa baguette vers le ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, une comète traversa les cieux et s'arrêta au-dessus d'elle.

-Nous devons partir, continua Harmonie. Il faut geler à nouveau le Roi Boo pour qu'il perde le contrôle des autres et que nous puissions les emmener dans notre dimension. La dernière partie, j'en suis capable.

Les autres combattants devant le Roi Boo avaient entendu. Paluténa fit disparaître son sceptre et visa le Roi Boo de la main. La gemme de glace qui restait endormie dans le corps du fantôme s'agita et se mit à grossir.

-C'est bon, il gèle ! Clama fermement Ike.

-Alors c'est le moment ! Répondit Paluténa.

Harmonie relia son Observatoire à la plate-forme avec un téléporteur.

-Amenez les combattants dans ce téléporteur ! Ordonna-t-elle, vite ! Nous devons absolument partir !

Samus attrapa Luigi et Little Mac en les tenant sous ses bras. On aurait presque pu sentir la honte de Little Mac. S'il n'était pas évanoui, bien sûr.

C'est ainsi qu'en à peine 5 minutes, tous les combattants étaient sur l'Observatoire.

Harmonie fit disparaître le téléporteur et transforma l'Observatoire.

Paluténa et elle se mirent à protéger les combattants dans des sortes de bulles, toujours les-mêmes.

L'Observatoire fusa dans le ciel.

La vitesse de la lumière a largement été dépassée.

-Nous devons traverser un trou de ver, expliqua Harmonie. Soit ça, soit je détruis les murs de cette dimension pour passer.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda Paluténa.

-Peut-être les deux.

Lorsqu'Harmonie vit un trou de ver, elle dirigea l'Observatoire dessus. Les perturbations ne se feraient pas ressentir. Mais détruire cette dimension inutile serait beaucoup plus intelligent. Elle ne laisserai pas le Roi Boo revenir. Mais détruire cette dimension ferait du mal aux autres. Dilemme. Harmonie décida donc de prendre le trou de ver à une vitesse raisonnable, brisant le temps et l'espace comme les lois de l'Univers l'autorisait.

L'intérieur du trou de ver était incompréhensible, illisible, invisible.

Une fois sorti, l'Observatoire continua d'avancer jusqu'à une énorme planète. Il s'arrêta.

Paluténa soupira.

Harmonie aussi, sauf qu'elle, elle tomba jusqu'à la plate-forme principale de l'Observatoire.

Paluténa, surprise, alla jusqu'à son amie.

-Elle en a trop fait, dit Samus. Vous avez vraiment un problème avec la gestion de vos pouvoirs hein.

-Si elle nous lâchait dans le trou de ver, nous serions perdus. Elle doit certainement le faire souvent, mais elle a dû maintenir une gravité stable pour tout le monde juste avant, dit Paluténa.

Samus resta avec le Luma à côté d'Harmonie. Elle tint l'enfant étoile tandis que les autres réveillaient les combattants.

Little Mac se réveilla le premier.

Puis, tour à tour, ils s'éveillèrent tous dans la confusion et la migraine.

Harmonie s'éveilla en sursautant.

-Mes étoiles ! S'écria-t-elle... Où suis-je ?

Il n'y avait personne à son chevet. C'était vexant, mais elle préférait cela à quelqu'un qui la regardait évanouie.

C'était une pièce blanche, vide. Seul une sorte de lit inconfortable.

Harmonie se leva et tenta de flotter en vain. Elle ne vit même pas son Luma, ce qu'il l'inquiétait encore plus. Et son Observatoire ? Ses autres Lumas ? Et les combattants ?

Elle espérait ne pas être tombée dans les mains de pirates de l'espace. Elle n'aurait pas dû utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire accélérer l'Observatoire, mais les supers étoiles auraient pu transformer le brasier en trou noir. Harmonie aurait dû donc aller dans la salle de machine et régler chaque millijoule d'énergie stellaire. Et elle n'avait pas le temps.

Elle sortit de l'étrange pièce et comprit. Elle était à l'infirmerie du Manoir Smash.

Les couloirs étaient étrangement vides, elle ne détectait aucun signe de vie.

-Où êtes-vouuuuuus ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire, cristalline et sans aucune anxiété.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle du banquet, elle ne s'attendit pas à cela.

Elle faillit recevoir toutes sortes de tartes et de gâteaux au visage.

Instinctivement, elle utilisa attraction gravitationnelle pour stopper les pâtisseries dans leur course.

En voyant le visage apeuré de Paluténa, elle rit doucement et renvoya chaque plat jusqu'à l'envoyeur.

Le petit Luma évita celle de Captain Falcon et vola dans les bras d'Harmonie.

Elle attrapa l'enfant étoile en plein vol et lui fit un calin, tandis que les autres combattants s'amusaient à se bombarder de toute la nourriture qu'ils trouvaient.

C'était le plus amusant, dans le Manoir.

On se chamaillait inutilement, parfois de terribles batailles avaient lieu, mais elles finissaient dans les rires, sauf les rares fois où la nostalgie de certains refaisait surface, où quand des êtres venus du passé de certains éteignait le jour au lieu de l'illuminer.

C'était ainsi, dans ce Manoir, et c'est qui fait son charme depuis toujours.


End file.
